2019: Aqua Calls
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Movie War Mega Max arc. Thus it features the return and first televised appearance of Michal Minato (Kamen Rider Aqua), portrayed by Atsushi Arai. This episode also reveals Tsukuyomi's real name, Alpina. Synopsis A marathon athlete has suddenly disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and just so happens to have been one of Sougo's own high school classmates! Just then a Time Mazine appears before a concerned Sougo! Then descending from an early model version of the Time Mazine from the year 2050, is none other than Michal Minato, Kamen Rider Aqua from the future! He says he has come to the past in order to take Tsukuyomi and Geiz back to the future...! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : *Nishimura Kazuma: *Reporter: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Aqua: *Another Decade: *Another Drive: *Kamen Rider G4: *Kamen Rider Rey: *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost: *Kamen Rider Fuma: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Grand Zi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **''N/A'' *'Weapon(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Handle-Ken GZ with Handle-Ken.png|Grand Zi-O wielding Handle-Ken Anotherwatches *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Another Decade:'https://www.instagram.com/p/B0F9aEeBDYd/ **G4, Fuma, Dark Ghost Dark Damashii, Rey Four Movie Riders summoned.png|G4, Fuma, Dark Ghost and Rey being summoned Errors *In the closing screen, the Another Decade Watch is mirrored. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Another Decade **Ridewatches: GrandZi-O, GeizRevive (Shippu) **Anotherwatches: Decade *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *This episode and next episode's title begin with the return Riders' name. *This episode is similar to some episodes from Kamen Rider Decade, possibly because of the appearance of Another Decade. **''Wanted: Diend: For being a tribute to a movie rather than the complete series. **The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy: For exactly preceding the plot of the series' movie. **The World of Kuuga'' & Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva: For having a villian summoning rogue Riders through Dimensional Walls. *Aqua is the first “Future Rider” to appear in the series not with a Mirai Driver, due to him having debuted eight years before Zi-O in a different context. *Another Drive & Another Decade make their first appearance following their foreshadowed cameo in Episode 41-43 as statues outside Hiryu Kakogawa's castle. With their appearances, all Another Riders based on the 20 Heisei Riders are accounted for. *Aqua's transformation sequence, that included lights being emitted by the Aqua Driver is a clear homage to transformations of Kamen Riders 1, 2 and V3. *It is revealed in this episode that Michal uses a Time Mazine to time-travel. While the Time Mazine is a concept that was only introduced in Zi-O, it can be assumed that he did use such machine during the events of Movie War Mega Max. *Michal starred at underwear and claiming it to be "tomorrow's underwear" is a reffering to the words Eiji gave to him for the courage during Movie War Mega Max. *Geiz Revive Shippu able to be affected by Another Drive's heavening which usually happen in Drive series because Roidmude's ability only can be faced by Core Driviar as it is heavily revealed that even light can be slowed by Roidmude's Heavening ability. *When Sougo recognized the marathon runner as a former classmate of his, a flashback of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER was used where Sougo walks home with the marathon runner, despite producer Shinichiro Shirakura had claimed that the film is non-canon to the series. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：アクアのよびごえ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：アクアのよびごえ References Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode